The Golden Flower
by Scarflower
Summary: Goldenflower was a sweet, fierce warrior and mother to a litter of very well known kits. She presumed she had found a mate for life. A strong, ambitious, determined warrior, but despite his fierce outcome a loving, kind mate... Full Summary inside!
1. Allegiances

**The Golden Flower**

**Okay so I wanted to shed some light on Goldenflower's life. I know I still my other fanfiction running but I just wanted something else to write about, to just switch story's n stuff n stuff...**

**Okay so here are my allegiances for the first part of the story. The allegiances will be re-uploaded once I get to "Warriors the first arc" then will be changed again as I reach " The New Prophecy". I made up some of the characters and who had which kits. I also won't include the other clans because I don't know their warriors. If anyone wants to help me with the allegiances for the other clans I will be very grateful.**

_**Summary: **__**Goldenflower was a sweet, fierce warrior and mother to a litter of very well known kits. She presumed she had found a mate for life. A strong, ambitious, determined warrior, but despite his fierce outcome a loving, kind mate. Until he committed crimes that broke the warrior code in numerous ways. Followed by the destruction of the forest, a great journey, and then the struggles of all clans in their new territories. This is her life's story of friendship, love, betrayal, and then everlasting peace.**_

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan **

**-Leader: **

Sunstar: Long haired, yellow striped tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**-Deputy:**

Tawnyspots: Brown tabby tom with darker flecks

**-Medicine Cat: **

Featherwhiskers: Solid grey tom with a white underbelly.

**-Warriors: **

Heavybelly: Heavy-set grey-brown tom.

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Patchpelt: Small black-and-white tom.

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Halftail: Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Speckletail: Pale tabby she-cat.

Smallear: Grey tom with very small ears.

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Thistleclaw: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Bluefur: Blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

**-Apprentices: **

Whitepaw: Big white tom.

Tigerpaw: Big, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes.

Redpaw: Small tortoiseshell tom with a fiery red tail.

Leafpaw: Lean ginger/brown she-cat with light green eyes.

Lionpaw: Big golden tabby tom.

Goldenpaw: pale ginger she-cat.

**-Queens: **

Dappletail: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

(Mate: Smallear Kits: Spottedkit, Willowkit) _Current Apprentice: Goldenpaw._

Thrusfur: Pale grey she-cat.

(Mate: Halftail Kits: Mousekit, Runningkit)

Brightlight: Light ginger tabby with dark brown stripes.

(Mate: Heavybelly Kits: Darkkit)

Hazelface: Beautiful light brown tabby with white front paws and yellow eyes.

(Mate: Patchpelt Kits: Longkit, Frostkit)

Dawnfur: Tortoiseshell she-cat with frosty blue eyes.

(Mate: Tawnyspots Kits: Brindlekit)

**-Elders:**

Blackpelt: Solid black tom.

Loudfoot: Small light grey tom with white paws.

**I changed the Allegiances A LOT! I put the apprentices with whom I think are their mentors. I put Dappletail as a queen cause I almost totally forgot about Willowpelt and Spottedleaf!!Oo And I added Leafpaw. She's supposed to be Sandstorm's mother. But she dies later on. So yah. Changed the Allegiances once more cause turns out to be that Lionpaw is Sunstar's apprentice.; Updated Allegiances.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_In the peaceful forest of Starclan sat a beautiful pale ginger she-cat lost in thought. She had had a hard life in which she had loved, been betrayed and had finally found peace with her kin and clan. The thought of her past still haunted her but not as much as the thought of her mate. Her handsome, loving mate. 'Oh Tigerstar. My sweet, sweet Tigerstar' she meowed with grief._

_As she sat sobbing, a beautiful pale tabby queen approached her and seated herself next to her daughter. They had stayed very close, even-though most kin break their bond of mother and daughter when the kits would be apprenticed. The pale tabby queen curled tail around her daughter. Her usually sharp tongue soothed by her kin's sadness._

_" You have all the reason to be sad Goldenflower, although, you shouldn't let this bring you down." The tabby queen meowed softly to her daughter._

_" I know Speckletail, but he caused me so much grief." Her soft voice hardly heard under her constant sobbing._

_Speckletail's voice hardened when Goldenflower gave her such a mousebrain answer. She turned her fierce gaze upon her kin. She wouldn't allow such foxdung to cause this pain to her daughter!_

_" He may have caused you pain dear daughter but I will let no kin of mine be broken by such a mousebrain! Think of what good he did leave you! Two honorable warriors that both fight for the right of their clans, and nothing stands in their way!" Then she paused, softening her voice. She continued in a way no cat had ever heard this sharp-tongued she-cat speak. So soft and so full of understanding. " Not even their father."_

_Goldenflower's emotions made her sob even harder. She placed her face in Speckletail's fur. After what seemed like moons, she sat her straight, licked her fur clean. As soon as she made sure all traces of tears were gone, she heard footsteps of another cat coming towards her. She would never forget the sound of her brothers voice. So strong and loyal he had been when he was alive, and he had died with honor. His golden pelt shone like it had never done before. He looked like the young Lionheart again. He had died young but she would never forget that his service to his clan was one few had ever achieved._

_" Greetings Goldenflower." He meowed, seating himself next to his kin. His eyes full of joy, but Goldenflower could detect a glint of sorrow. " I see that you have just joined our ranks." There was a long painful pause. " Welcome back sister." He gave her a playful cuff over her head and gave her ears a small lick._

_" I'm sorry for what Tigerstar has done to you and the clans. He was a good cat but let his ambition come in between his clan and his love." He sighed. He looked at his sister and mother. " I should have been their to help you, instead of die at paws of a Shadowclan cat!" He turned away._

_Goldenflower could sense her brother's discomfort and meowed to him, " Do you remember what it was like when we were young?"_

_" Yes, I remember. Our apprenticeship ceremony must have been one of the best events of our lives." Lionheart told his sister._

_As Goldenflower turned around to speak with her mother, she noticed she had already padded away to let brother and sister share the memories of their youth. Goldenflower sighed, then turned back to her brother and they began their remembrance of lost memories of the past. She remembered it like it was just yesterday, the day she became apprentice, how she had loved, the way her beloved had betrayed her. She remembered it all..._


	3. Finally Apprentices

**Finally Apprentices**

Leaf-fall was upon the forest once more. The leaves had started losing their bright green-leaf colors to replace them with the soft yellows, reds and oranges. As the forest began to change, so did the animals within it. The rodents scurried across the forest floor, searching for food to supply them during the harsh leaf-bare season.

In the Thunderclan camp, two kits were busy play-fighting and mimicking the warriors' fighting or hunting moves. The big golden tabby tom-kit pretending to be clan leader, batting away his smaller sibling. Her pale tabby pelt glowing in the morning sun.

" You can't run from me Raggedstar!" The golden tom shouted.

" You'll never beat me even if you went and asked help from Starclan!" The pale tabby she-kit meowed at her brother. Catching him at an unsuspecting moment, she sped forward, batting with her little paws at her brother. Throwing him off balance, she placed herself on top of him, placing her paw on his chest yowling triumphantly.

" Hah! I win! I beat you Lionkit!" The she-kit meowed.

" Alright, alright Goldenkit they'll hear your meows till Shadowclan!" Her brother mumbled.

Goldenkit stepped of her brother, seating herself next to him and started to lick her chest. As both kits were busy sharing tongues, their mother Speckletail called them to the den. Both kits bounded across the clearing to the bramble nursery. Their mother waiting for them in the opening. The two kits flung themselves on their mother, started to bite her tail and ears. She threw her kits off and gave them a stare that slunk them into obedience.

"This is no way for kits that are to be apprentices to behave." She told them.

Both kits eyes shone with happiness and disbelief. "Apprentices! Goldenkit, were going to be apprentices!" Lionkit yowled with glee.

"You two had better behave. You'll both need to have you're fur washed. Lionkit you're up first." She meowed to the big kit.

"Ah ma! Why do I always have to go first!" Lionkit complained to his mother, not enjoying the harsh rasping of her tongue over his fur.

As Goldenkit exited the nursery she pondered around, wondering which cat would become her mentor. _Maybe Smallear or Dappletail?_ Without noticing where she was going, she entered the elders den. She saw the dark shapes of Blackpelt and Loudfoot. The rising and falling of their chests soothed her. She wondered what it would be like to be an apprentice. Trying not to disturb the sleeping cats, Goldenkit crept back out of the elders den. From the nursery she heard her brothers cries as he was being washed. Padding into the nursery she saw her brothers face pleading to be saved from his so called misery. Goldenkit didn't mind being washed, she found it soothing.

Speckletail had finally finished her washing, and as soon as she had loosened her grip on Lionkit he raced away with the speed of Leopardclan. It was Goldenkit's turn now. She padded calmly to her mother, seated herself in her grasp and relaxed. Letting Specletail's hard rasping lull her to sleep.

Goldenkit awoke when she heard her leader's calls. _I'm going to be an apprentice now!_ She uncurled, gave her fur a quick groom and padded out of the den. Her paws tingling with excitement. Lionkit joined her. A wave of anticipation streaming off him. He hadn't the strength to calm down. Bouncing from paw to paw until they reached the crowd of cats. Goldenkit and Lionkit seated each other on both sides of Speckletail. Their mothers eyes shone with pride.

Their leader Sunstar stood on top of the high-rock. His yellow tabby pelt shone, making him look wise and strong. "Cats of Thunderclan! We gather here today to name these kits into apprentices. They have reached their sixth moon, and according to clan tradition they will be made apprentices." He looked at Goldenkit and Lionkit with pride.

"Lionkit, please step forward." Goldenkit watched with joy as her brother padded forward to his leader.

"You have reached your sixth moon and can now be made apprentice. Lionkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionpaw. I will be mentor to Lionpaw. I will mentor him well and teach him everything he needs to learn to become a faithful warrior." When Sunstar finished his speech he allowed Lionpaw was beaming with joy. He camme forth and touched noses with his new mentor before withdrawing into the crowd of cats.

Before Goldenkit realized it was her turn, Sunstar called her forth. "Goldenkit, please step forward." She was shivering as she came to stand below her leader.

"You have reached your sixth moon and can now be made apprentice. Goldenkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Dappletail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Goldenpaw. Dappletail you are a gentile warrior of great skill, you the have patience and knowledge to turn her into a fine warrior. Do all you can to pass on all you know to Goldenpaw." Goldenpaw couldn't believe it! Her mentor was one of the cats she hoped would be it. She almost forgot she had to pad forward and touch noses with her new mentor, but realized just in time. She padded to her mentor to touch noses. As she walked back, the crowd chanted their names,"Lionpaw! Goldenpaw! Lionpaw! Goldenpaw!"

Lionpaw padded up to her and congratulated her as she did to him too. She gave him a playful cuff over the head and said jokingly,"I guess we sleep in the _apprentice _den from now on."

Her brother nodded back to her. It was moonhigh when she woke up again. She was confused at first but realized she was finally an apprentice. She would be the best apprentice that ever lived and would be an even better warrior... as soon as she would get some more sleep.

**So here's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it! I know, the last line was supposed to be somewhat funny, but anywho... If anyone has any ideas on how I could make the story, feel free to tell me.**


	4. First Glimpse

**First Glimpse **

It had been a few days since Goldenpaw's apprentice ceremony and she was already living up to the best of her ability. She showed the makings of a fine warrior. Goldenpaw woke up in the apprentice den next to her brother Lionpaw. They slept near the back of the den. She had found it fun to choose her own spot to sleep, with nice comfortable moss and a view over the whole den. She stood up, giving her lithe light tabby limbs a good stretch. She padded out of the den in search of her mentor Dappletail. She found her mentor laying in a patch of sunlight near the warrior's den. At the sight of her apprentice, Dappletail walked towards Goldenpaw.

"Up for some hunting?" Dappletail gestured with tail for Goldenpaw to follow.

"Sure!" She exclaimed.

As they padded through the gorse tunnel into the ravine Goldenpaw wondered where they would hunt today. The last time they had hunted they went near the Tallpines. She yearned to go to Sunningrocks. Redpaw had told her that it was magnificent! He had told her that there are all sorts of prey hiding in between the rocks, and that when the sun shone brightly, it was the best place to bask in the sun and relax.

"Where are we going hunting Dappletail?" Her mentor must have seen the look on her face when she was thinking about Sunningrocks because that was the exact answer she gave her.

"How about we go try at Sunningrocks." Dappletail answered her back.

They traveled through the forest at a steady pace. Goldenpaw, finding it hard to keep up with her mentor, never complained once. She wanted to set the best impression she could. On the way she heard something scuffling on the forest floor. Although she couldn't quite pinpoint the smell.

"That's a vole, but mind you, a vole will smell before you even get a foxlenght near it." Her mentor explained to her,"Just let all your weight drop onto your haunches and stay downwind."

She copied with precision what her mentor was showing her, but she felt like a lopsided badger.

Dappletail immediately noticing her mistakes explained to her again what she had to do,"Keep your weight disputed evenly onto all four paws. Then stalk forwards, pinpoint where your prey is and how you will land to kill it."

It wasn't easy, but Goldenpaw tried her best. She stalked forward, staying downwind for safety. The vole was about five mouselengths away from her. She crept forward, trying to keep her weight on all fours. _One more mouselength and then I should probably jump. _She did just as she thought. Only just catching the vole by it's tail. She threw it to the ground only to kill it swiftly with one bite.

She could see a proud gleam in Dappletail's eyes. Her mentor seemed proud that she had only just caught the vole. She couldn't help but send a big smile flying across her face.

"You did very good Goldenpaw, but remember to jump in the right direction. Now, burry your fresh-kill and lets continue to Sunningrocks." Dappletail turned around heading in the direction of Sunningrocks.

They reached the river at Sunningrocks around sunhigh. Goldenpaw had never seen such a beautiful place before. The rocks gleamed in the sunlight, together with the soft gurgling of the river. She could hear her prey scurrying between the rocks and instantly smelled a mouse. Her lesson from a few days earlier had been on how to catch mice. _Mice will feel your movement before you even get near them_, she remembered, staying downwind just in case.

Soon she had caught two mice and a young vole. They spent some time sunning in the some of the last warm rays of the Leaf-fall sun. Nearing Sun-down they returned to camp. They had retraced their steps from earlier on so that she could take her previous catch. As they entered the camp, Goldenpaw went to drop her prey on the fresh-kill pile. She took a small mouse herself. Goldenpaw soon found herself accompanied by Lionpaw. He had been doing battle training for most of his day.

"Sunstar took me to the training hollow for battle training! He showed me some cool fighting moves. Watch!" Lionpaw boasted about his training and showed her what he had learnt that day.

Goldenpaw was suddenly distracted by one of the other apprentices, Tigerpaw. His dark tabby fur shone in the evening sun. She hadn't really got to know him yet, but from what she had heard from her brother and Redpaw, he wasn't really the friendly type. She shrugged, in time she might get to know him, but now she had to focus on her training.

Padding around the camp she reached the nursery. She missed this den. This was where she grew up as a kit. _Maybe someday I might be in here with kits of my own_. The thought of kits appealed to her. Beautiful kits that she could take care of. But apprentices couldn't have kits, so she would have to wait. And anyway she was only six moons and a few days old. She shouldn't be thinking about having kits just yet.

"Goldenpaw!" She heard a voice from behind her. It was one of the senior warriors, Heavybelly, padding towards her.

"Go bring some fresh-kill to the queens." The warrior meowed to her.

"Sure Heavybelly." She replied. Goldenpaw turned to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed two mice and a big vole, still quite plump, even for Leaf-fall. Padding towards the nursery. The sweet smells of milk immediately hit her scent glands. In the nursery were Brightlight and her moon old kit Darkkit. He was sleeping between his mothers forepaws. She padded to Brightlight and gave her the two mice. Goldenpaw admitted to herself, for an older queen, she was still very beautiful. With a glossy ginger pelt and dark brown stripes.

"Here you go Brightlight. How's Darkkit?" She meowed to the queen.

"Oh, he's doing great. He's already becoming quite strong." Brightlight's eyes shone but she could see just a flicker of sorrow. She would have had a second kit, but she died when she was born. _Poor Brightlight. At least she has one strong kit to care for. _

"He's becoming just like his father." Recalling the grey-brown tabby she had seen a few minutes before had fathered this handsome kit.

" I'll just drop this vole by Dawnfur. Bye Brightlight." Goldenpaw meowed her goodbye's to the ginger queen. Padding towards the back of the nursery she saw Dawnfur. The queen, she saw was heavily expectant. Goldenpaw could see she was sleeping so she padded to her quietly and put the vole down in front of the queen.

Goldenpaw headed out of the nursery to the apprentice den. She had had a very long day, and tomorrow was the gathering. The thought of the gathering made her quiver. This would be her first gathering. _Maybe I'm still to newly apprenticed to go to the gathering,_ she couldn't help thinking this. She might as well get some rest. It was already dark. As she padded into the apprentice den, she instantly headed to her customary spot in the back next to Lionpaw. In only a matter of time sleep had taken her over.

**Yay! Second chapter is up!! I hope it's alright. I want this to be about a 30-32 chapter story, so I'll try to cover everything in quite some detail. All reviewers get a Goldenpaw plushie!!**


	5. Honorable Death

Honorable Death

Goldenpaw was awoken by the cries of cats fighting in the Thunderclan camp. She had no time to lick her fur, bursting out of the den in search of her mentor. She realized it was Riverclan they were fighting. She would have expected it to be Shadowclan for some strange reason, they were always the ones too look for a fight.

In the midst of the battle she found Dappletail tussling with a large black-and-white tom. She had scratches and bite marks all over her beautiful tortoiseshell pelt. Although, her opponent was easily twice her mentor's size, she was putting up quite a fight. Goldenpaw flung herself on top of the huge tom, she fastened her claws into his back and held on. But the tom soon flung her off, her soft belly was exposed. Just as he wanted to rake her belly, Goldenpaw saw that a dark brown shape had pushed the huge tow away. Sending him fleeing back to the Riverclan camp. She soon saw that the cat that had saved her from getting serious injuries was Tigerpaw. He was eyeing her with his deep amber eyes.

"Get up! I saved once, don't make me do it again!" His harsh words stung her.

She got up, giving him a look of despair. She was just about to give him a sharp retort when an ear splitting yowl came from the nursery. Goldenpaw rushed herself to the nursery. As she arrived she saw a mottled brown tom standing over the body of a light ginger she-cat. His eyes full of sorrow. A yowl of came from the clearing sending the tom back running to his camp.

"No, no, no, no!" Goldenpaw cried. It was Brightlight. Deep bite marks on her neck clearly visible through her bloodstained fur.

"Brightlight no! Why you!" She had been so close to the ginger queen. Then it struck her.

"Darkkit! Where is Darkkit!" Goldenpaw would blame herself forever if the young kit had been killed.

The nursery had been ravaged. There were branches and twigs lying everywhere. Where was the kit! Throwing aside every brach or twig she could reach, she searched for Darkkit. She could hear a loud wail from behind her. It was Thrushfur. The grey she-cat had been Brightlight's den-mate and daughter. Thrushfur yowled with grief for her mother, pressing her face into Brightlight's blood matted fur.

"Thrushfur! Have you seen Darkkit?" She yowled to the queen.

"He was supposed to follow me, but a branch fell just as he tried to get out!" Thrushfur cried Darkkit's name in distress. Searching under the debris for the dark tabby kit. Goldenpaw had only just begun searching when she heard low wailing from Darkkit. She moved towards the sound, soon finding the kit under a large bramble bush. The kit had scratches on his pelt from the thorns, other than that he seemed fine. _How am I going to tell him that his mother died saving him _she thought. But Darkkit had already noticed his mother laying on the dusty floor.

"Mother? Mother!!" He cried racing to Brightlight.

"Mother wake up! Please wake up! Mother!!" Darkkit tried all he could, but their was nothing he could do. Starclan had already claimed his mother.

Goldenpaw padded to the kit, lying next to him, trying to comfort him. But it didn't work. She should have come to the nursery to help instead of finding her mentor. Then maybe Brightlight would still be alive. She heard the clan crying her name. Searching for her. But she didn't care. Brightlight was gone.

Heavybelly and Halftail raced into the nursery, only to find a dead queen, a distressed kit, a sobbing queen and a broken apprentice. As soon as Heavybelly saw his dead mate, raced to her. Letting out an agonizing wail. He had lost his beloved mate. Goldenpaw only just heard Heavybelly ask Halftail to take her body outside. When the other cats saw Brightlight's dead body, the clearing become a horde of wails and cries. Brightlight had been a very popular queen and warrior. Doing great service for her clan. Goldenpaw had just left the nursery when she was accompanied and comforted by Lionpaw. They padded to Brightlight's body. She instantly threw herself onto the ground and started to sob.

"It's not your fault Goldenpaw." Lionpaw said to her.

"Yes it is. I should have gone to the nursery instead of trying to find Dappletail!" Goldenpaw cried.

"At least you found Darkkit." He said to her. In a firmer voice he said," Now stop your sobbing. You'll make me cry."

Goldenpaw laughed faintly at her brothers joke. Just as she stood up, Sunstar's yowl sounded through the clearing. Everyone turned around to face him. He had deep scratches on his back, and he had a deep nick in his ear.

"Cats of Thunderclan. We have won the battle against Riverclan. They came here because they wanted to claim the Sunningrocks as theirs again. But our loss is greater than our victory." Pausing he swallowed, then continued again, his voice stronger and clearer."Brightlight, died at the paws of a Riverclan cat. We shall mourn her death a great deal. She had been a great warrior and mother to many kits. May she hunt freely on the plains of Starclan. When every cat has said their goodbye's, the elders will burry her outside the camp." Sunstar jumped of highrock, directly to Brightlight. He said his goodbye's to her. Goldenpaw could see pain and sorrow in his green eyes. When Sunstar padded back to his den the other warriors came. Thrushfur and Tawnyspots were the first cats to say goodbye. Being Brightlight's kits they would mourn her death greatly. Then the rest of the warriors said goodbye to the queen. Goldenpaw went last together with Darkkit.

"Goodbye Brightlight, I'll miss you greatly. May you rest in peace with Starclan." She meowed quietly, giving the queen a lick on her cheek.

Darkkit padded together with Thrushfur back to the nursery. Thrushfur would have to take care of him now. She would mourn for Brightlight, but clan life would have to go on even without her. Starclan had received a loyal warrior to their ranks.

**I know... Sad chapter, but I made it seem as if everything was going to be perfect. ITS NOT!! LOL!! The next chapter is going to be about a week after the attack. All reviewers get a cute Darkkit plushie!! (Im gonna be handing out a lot of plushies in my story!)**


	6. You Fought Well

**You Fought Well**

It was a week after the Riverclan attack, and the whole forest was still recovering from its grief for Brightlight. Leaf-fall was turning the forest into a decor of oranges and reds. Inside the Thunderclan camp, the cats were doing there best to find some plump fresh-kill. Their catches were becoming smaller by the day, either the prey was hiding or sought a better place to spend this coming leafbare.

Goldenpaw had found it hard to stop her grief for Brightlight. She spent most of her time when she was not training or taking care of the elders, by visiting the nursery. She had tried to comfort Darkkit all she could, but the kit was so shaken by his mothers death. Whenever she would visit, Darkkit would behave fine to Goldenpaw, but he would snarl or throw sharp retorts at the other warriors. It wouldn't be long before Thrushfur's kits would be born, so she tried her best to calm the young kit.

"Come on Darkkit. Don't talk like that to the warrior's. They're only trying to help." Goldenpaw would try telling the young kit.

All Darkkit would say was,"I don't need their help! I'm fine on my own!"

On a cold leaf-fall morning, Thrushfur went into kitting. Goldenpaw could hear her wailing from the nursery, all the way to the other end of the camp. She sat waiting anxiously. Her tabby paws kneading the sandy floor of the camp. After a while, the wailing died down. Goldenpaw guessed it would be fine for her to go see Thrushfur and the kits now. Quickly she padded to the nursery. Finding Halftail there with his mate admiring two beautiful little kits. She went in very quietly, hoping not to disturb anybody.

"Hello Thrushfur, Halftail." Goldenpaw said politely to both cats. "How are the little kits?" She asked.

"Their doing just fine, thank you." Thrushfur meowed back to her. Her usually soft voice, was hard and croaked.

"Have you named them yet?" Goldenpaw asked the queen.

Looking at the larger of the two kits, a dusky brown she-kit, the queen meowed,"This plump little she-kit here is Mousekit, and this lean little tabby tom is Runningkit." She stared at both kits with pure love.

Goldenpaw hoped she would have such beautiful kits if she ever did find a mate. Behind her, Dappletail padded into the nursery, clearly wanting to train Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw could clearly see that her mentor was getting quite plump. _She must be expecting kits!_ Joy lapped at Goldenpaw's paws for her mentor. Although she wasn't going to tell her mentor she knew just yet. Dappletail gave her congratulations to the queen. She told Goldenpaw to follow her. Goldenpaw nodded her goodbye's to Thrushfur and her mate and then went out of the nursery.

Outside, in the camp clearing, Lionpaw and his mentor Sunstar were waiting for them. _Dappletail must have been begged by Lionpaw so that we could train together_ she laughed quietly. Lionpaw would do anything to train with his sister. _The big show off_ she thought jokingly. Lionpaw padded up to her. He had excitement placed all over his face.

"Hey Goldenpaw! We finally get to train together! Isn't that just great!" Lionpaw sounded like a happy kit meowing.

"I know! It's going to be really fun! Did Sunstar tell you what we were going to be doing? Hunting, battle training..." She asked her brother. Dappletail hadn't told her yet. Goldenpaw thought it would be fun to have a little competition with her brother. Whatever it would be, it would be fun when Lionpaw was around.

"He said we'd go out hunting, and if we caught lots of prey we could have a bit of battle training together." Lionpaw padded back to his mentor. Goldenpaw followed him but a little bit slower.

When the apprentices arrived to stand with their mentors, all four cats trotted through the gorse tunnel into the ravine. Dappletail and Sunstar skidded to a stop, turning to face the two apprentices. Sunstar began to speak first.

"Alright you two. As Lionpaw must have told you," He paused to look at Goldenpaw,"We're going to do some hunting. Lionpaw, you hunt near Tallpines, and Goldenpaw, you near the Great Sycamore. Try bring back as much prey as you can. It's leaf-fall so it will be harder." The clan leader explained to them.

Dappletail took word now."If you bring back a nice amount of prey we might consider some battle training."

At that the apprentices raced to the area they were asked to hunt in, hardly hearing Sunstar's last meow of," Be back before sundown!"

Goldenpaw sped to the Great Sycamore. For a moment she stared in awe at the great tree. _It must be older than Starclan!_ She soon heard some fain scuffling of prey on the forest floor. _Mouse!_ Goldenpaw instinctively dropped into the hunters crouch. Creeping forward, she could see the mouse nibbling on a nut. Pinpointing her target she crept forward, barely avoiding a twig. The mouse stopped eating the nut, _It must have heard me_, Goldenpaw thought. But she continued, keeping a still as she could. Merely a fox-length away from her prey she jumped. Killing it with a swift bite.

She had hardly had time to kill her prey before she heard a another mouse. They weren't as plump as in greenleaf but at least they were prey. Soon she had caught two mice, a vole, and a scrawny squirrel she had just managed to swipe from a tree. It was nearly sundown, Goldenpaw headed back to the ravine where Tawnyspots and Dappletail would be waiting for her. She just hoped her brother had such luck as she had had.

Reaching the two older cats just in time, Goldenpaw saw Lionpaw was already there. He had caught three mice and three voles. Lionpaw had done extremely well! She was very happy for her brother, as he was praised by their mentors and she couldn't help suppressing a purr. Goldenpaw padded over to her brother, giving him a swift lick over his shoulder.

"You did great Lionpaw! You'll make a really good warrior someday!" Goldenpaw purred at her brother.

"Don't say that Goldenpaw. You did really well too!" Lionpaw meowed back to her.

Dappletail came up to them."I guess you two deserve some battle training now." She told them.

"Race you to the sandy hollow!" Goldenpaw exclaimed.

Dappletail and Sunstar both exchanged glances filled with laughter and followed the apprentices. Both apprentices raced to the sandy hollow with their laughing mentors hard on their tails. They reached the sandy hollow just after sundown. Surprisingly, they weren't the only ones there. _Tigerpaw_. Goldenpaw thought with a snort. He'd saved her from a Riverclan warrior but the sharp retort he had given her didn't please her.

Goldenpaw walked past the dark tabby apprentice with her nose in the air. She wanted nothing better then to show her that she could fight her own battles without the help of some hotheaded apprentice.

"Tigerpaw." She acknowledged him cooly.

Tigerpaw didn't return her greeting but just padded over to his mentor Thistleclaw, and sat down next to him with a smug look on his face. Dappletail and Sunstar both padded up to Thistleclaw and sat down next to him. They were involved in some sort of important conversation for quite some time, until they finally sat up.

"We have decided to let you fight each other." Thistleclaw spoke. With a demanding look at his apprentice he picked up where he left off.

"Remember not to hurt your opponent too much, and claws sheathed!" He spat that last word with disgust. And stepped back to sit next the other mentors.

"The first pair is Tigerpaw against Lionpaw." Tawnyspots told the apprentices.

Lionpaw and Tigerpaw stepped forward. Tigerpaw put up quite a fight against her brother. He was very strong, easily batting him away. But Lionpaw had cunning. Dashing away easily from his bigger opponent, or misinforming him by looking at different targets on his body and then attacking somewhere else. Goldenpaw was quite upset when her brother lost in the end. Tigerpaw was a lot stronger than him, but Lionpaw didn't show any anger or jealousy. Simply bowing his head and padding up to Sunstar, whom greatly praised his apprentice for his efforts.

Goldenpaw was up next. She tried to remember what her mentor had taught her. Tigerpaw charged at her, she easily dashed out of the way. Turning around she jumped aiming for his paws. Then as she almost reached the ground, she reached for his shoulder. Giving him a hard bat on his shoulder. He collapsed onto the floor. Goldenpaw took advantage of his weakness by jumping on top of him, keeping one paw placed firmly on his throat. She won! _I won! _she thought to herself.

"You fought well Tigerpaw!" Goldenpaw praised her opponent.

"So did you." Tigerpaw grunted, looking slightly crestfallen. Although she could detect something in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Dappletail padded up to her apprentice. She licked her shoulder and praised Goldenpaw for her good fighting. On the way back to camp all three mentors and their apprentices stopped. Sunstar turned to the three apprentices and said something that, at least Goldenpaw and Lionpaw would never have expected.

"All of you proved worthy apprentices. You may all go to the gathering." He told them.

**Yay for cliffhangers!! Ok so this chapter is REALLY LONG!! I think that Tigerpaw and Goldenpaw are almost the same age right?? Anyway... All reviewers get adorable Lionpaw and Tigerpaw plushies!!! R&R!!**


	7. Guess What

d

**Guess What **

Goldenpaw was lying in a sunny patch in front of the apprentice den, sharing tongues with Leafpaw. It was two weeks after her victory against Tigerpaw, and today she would be going to the Gathering with him and her brother. She and Leafpaw had become quite good friends. Often sharing tongues, having a chat or sharing secrets. "Typical she-cat stuff." Is what Lionpaw and the other tom apprentices would say.

Goldenpaw and Leafpaw were the only she-cat apprentices, and already some of the toms were starting to pad after them. The only apprentice that didn't pay any attention to the she-cats was Tigerpaw. Ever since the competition, he would act very peculiar around her. On the other side of the camp Whitepaw, Redpaw, Tigerpaw and Lionpaw were gossiping together, often glancing at Goldenpaw and Leafpaw.

"What do you think they're talking about this time." Leafpaw asked her.

"Dunno. They've been acting all strange these past weeks." Goldenpaw answered back to Leafpaw. Not helping to avoid a glance from Tigerpaw.

"Who would you like as your mate Leafpaw?" She asked her friend. Leafpaw had been very intent on spending much of her time together with Redpaw. _They'd make a great pair_, Goldenpaw thought to herself.

"Don't tell anyone, but I think Redpaw likes me." Leafpaw blushed when she said his name.

"That's great Leafpaw! I think he'd make a great mate!" Goldenpaw purred.

After a while of chatting she could hear paw steps of a cat coming towards them. Both apprentices turned around to face Smallear. The grey tom was Leafpaw's mentor. Goldenpaw figured he must be wanting to take her out for training. Smallear turned towards Goldenpaw and asked her if could speak with his apprentice alone for a minute. Goldenpaw left the two and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. She hadn't eaten yet today. Picking a small pigeon she padded away from the pile a few tail lengths and lay down. After finishing her meal in a few ravenous gulps, Goldenpaw saw Leafpaw speeding towards her. Her ears perked. She halted, panting heavily.

"Guess what Goldenpaw!!" Leafpaw squealed.

"No what?" Goldenpaw asked. She had no idea what could get her friend in such a good mood.

"Sunstar is making me a warrior!" Leafpaw twirled around and flopped down onto the ground.

"That's great Leafpaw! When?" Goldenpaw purred at her friend.

"At sunhigh." Leafpaw tried to calm herself down but excitement was tingling in her paws.

"What name do you want?" Goldenpaw asked even though she knew only clan leaders or medicine cats could name warriors.

"I was thinking maybe Leafcloud, Leafcoat or Leafwhisker." Her friend thought hard. The names Leafpaw chose were beautiful. Hopefully Sunstar would choose a name that nice.

"Those name are beaut..." Goldenpaw was interrupted by Sunstar's yowl sounding through the clearing.

The two apprentices padded to the highrock for the clan meeting. Goldenpaw was always astounded when Sunstar was standing on the highrock. The old leader looked strong and proud gazing over his clan. Leafpaw turned to her with an expression of sadness on her pretty face.

"Goldenpaw, I'm sorry we couldn't be made apprentices together." She said.

"It's alright. I'm only seven moons and a bit old and your ten moons. It's only fair." She purred to her friend. Comforting her.

They turned to face their leader again. As soon as every cat was present, Sunstar began the ceremony.

"Cats of Thunderclan! We gather here below highrock for three warrior ceremonies. By naming new warriors we show that we are strong." He gazed over his cats.

"Whitepaw, please step forward." He called for the big white tom. Whitepaw stepped forward until he faced his leader.

" I Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of you noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Sunstar looked at the apprentice.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Whitepaw answered with much confidence.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be know as Whitestorm. Starclan honors your strength and thought, and we welcome you as full warrior of thunderclan." Sunstar stepped forward and rest his muzzle on Whitestorm's bowed head, Whitestorm respectfully licked his leaders shoulder and stepped back to sit next to Bluefur while the clan shouted his new name.

"Redpaw, please step forward." The small tortoiseshell apprentice stepped forward to face his leader.

" I Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of you noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Sunstar looked with pride at the small apprentice.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Redpaw meowed. His voice quivering.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Redtail. Starclan honors your speed and kindness, and we welcome you as full warrior of thunderclan." Sunstar stepped forward to do the same as he did to Whitestorm. Redtail respectfully licked his leaders shoulder and sat down next to Lionpaw.

Goldenpaw could feel her friend shaking. It was her turn now. "Good luck Leafpaw." She meowed to her friend and licked her ear. Leafpaw returned a friendly glance and padded to Sunstar when he called name.

" I Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of you noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in his turn." Sunstar gazed at the beautiful ginger tabby.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Leafpaw meowed very quietly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Leafwhisker. Starclan honors your bravery and compassion, and we welcome you as full warrior of thunderclan." Sunstar once again stepped forward to rest his muzzle on the newly named warrior. Leafwhisker licked his shoulder, and backed away to sit next to Redtail.

When the chanting died down Sunstar called again."Tonight these warriors must sit quiet vigil and guard the camp until sunrise. But before I announce who will be going to the gathering we have one more ceremony to perform." All cats turned to look at their leader. Goldenpaw wondered what ceremony would be happening. The apprentices were way too young to be made warriors, and their were no kits to be apprenticed.

"Heavybelly," Everyone turned to look at the old cat." You wish to join the elders." Heavybelly nodded at Sunstar.

"Then you may join them. You have served your clan well in your life. May you live the rest of your life in peace with the other elders until Starclan take you from us." Sunstar called. The whole clan shouted Heavybelly's name just like in a warrior or apprentice ceremony. Heavybelly went to sit next to Blackpelt and Loudfoot.

"Also Dappletail has decided to join the nursery. As Goldenpaw is now mentor less, she will be trained by Tawnyspots"

Goldenpaw gazed up at her leader with disbelief. _The deputy's apprentice! Wow!_ she thought. She ran over to her previous mentor and went to congratulate her. Dappletail was definitely getting plump. It wouldn't be long before she would have her kits. She almost forgot to listen to who would go to the gathering tonight.

"The cats going to the gathering are Tawnyspots, Featherwhiskers, Patchpelt, Speckletail, Thistleclaw, Bluefur, Tigerpaw, Goldenpaw, Lionpaw, Hazelface, Dawnfur and Blackpelt." Sunstar called. Goldenpaw already knew she was going but she was still very exited. She had never seen anyone from the other clans before. Other than the Riverclan warriors that had invaded the camp.

Tawnyspots padded towards her and Lionpaw. She still couldn't believe he had chosen the deputy to be her mentor!

"You two better get some rest before you go to the gathering. Bluefur will wake you up just before we leave." He told them, then padding away.

She would bet for all the fresh-kill in the forest that the gathering would be amazing. Together Goldenpaw and Lionpaw padded into the apprentice den. It was very empty now that there were only three apprentices left. She lay down in her nest and soon fell asleep. Dreaming about what the gathering would be like.

**Hah!! I tricked you all!! I knew everyone would think this chapter was about the gathering, but I needed to make Whitestorm, Redtail and Leafwhisker warriors, so that it could fit in with the original line of the story. Tune in next time for the exiting chapter about the gathering. Good night folks. See you next time. HAHAHA!!**


	8. The Gathering

**AlyKatNyah****Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**The Only Pancake: LOL!!**

**The Gathering**

Goldenpaw awoke when she was prodded in her side by Bluefur. _Must be time for the gathering_ she thought to herself with a yawn. Only to realize she was going to her first _Gathering_! She woke up Lionpaw. When they finished giving their fur a few quick washes, they ran out into the clearing. Every cat going to the gathering was there. As soon as the last few warriors came out of their den, they left.

At a steady pace, the cats went to the gathering. Goldenpaw was running next the Lionpaw, flanked by Tigerpaw. They ran through the forest, jumping over the occasional fallen trees and dodging bushes or branches. They arrived at Fourtrees, Goldenpaw saw Sunstar scan the surroundings, only to sound a yowl and run into the clearing. 

Different scents hit Goldenpaw's scent glands. She stared at Lionpaw, who gave her the same confused look. Tawnyspots padded over to them. 

"You can talk to the cats from all clans now. Just don't reveal any weaknesses or things that should only be know by Thunderclan." He meowed to them.

Both apprentices nodded. Looking around, Goldenpaw spotted a group of apprentices. She flicked her tail at Lionpaw to follow her. They padded over to the group. There were four apprentices. Two of Windclan, one of Riverclan, and one of Shadowclan. She sat herself down next to the Shadowclan apprentice. 

"Hi! I'm Goldenpaw of Thunderclan." Goldenpaw meowed excitedly.

The Shadowclan apprentice answered first. She was a small tabby she-cat about the same age as her."I'm Dawnpaw. This is Tornpaw," Dawnpaw said flicking her tail to a Windclan tom."That's Deadpaw," Pointing to the other Windclan tom. "and that's Leopardpaw." Pointing at the spotted Riverclan tabby.

After a chat with the other apprentices. The cry of one of the leaders came to start the gathering. The first leader to step forth was a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. He was the Riverclan leader, Crookedstar. 

"Riverclan has no new apprentices, but we do honor Tawnyfur our elder. She has joined Starclan. She has done great service to her clan." Mumbles of grief sounded in the clearing. Goldenpaw wondered who this cat was. She turned to Leopardpaw who was standing next to her."Who was Tawnyfur?"

"Tawnyfur was deputy before Sootpelt our current deputy. He's quite old now." Leopardpaw replied.

Goldenpaw didn't hear the rest of what Crookedstar was saying. He mentioned two new kits. The rest she didn't know.

The Windclan leader came up next. She was an old solid brown she-cat, Duststar. She reported shortages of prey, and new apprentices. The Shadowclan leader, Raggedstar, on the other hand had something else to report. 

"I Raggedstar report that Riverclan have been stealing prey from our territory!" He hissed.

Riverclan cats were spitting in rage at Shadowclan cats. It would take only one false move for them to attack.

"We have done no such thing!" Crookedstar spit. 

"We found traces of Riverclan on our territory, you fox-dung!" The Shadowclan leader spat.

"Don't dare say that again! Riverclan have not been stealing any prey from your territory." Crookedstar was bristling.

"Very well. If we find any trace of your foul cats on our territory again... you can prepare for _attack_!" Raggedstar spat the last word with a mix of joy and rage.

Raggedstar stepped back to let Sunstar speak for his clan next. 

"We have to report with great grief that one of our queens, Brightlight, has been murdered when Riverclan attacked our camp. Her only kit Darkkit is now being cared for by Dappletail." Sunstar yowled. Grief could be detected in his eyes, as he spoke about the deceased queen.

"On a brighter note. As I already mentioned, Dappletail has moved into the nursery yesterday. We also bring two new apprentices to the gathering. Lionpaw and Goldenpaw." 

Yowls of congratulation spread around the clearing. Lionpaw held his head proud and high, whilst Goldenpaw ducked her head in embarrassment when everyone turned to look at her. She could feel the tips of her ears grow red.

Soon after the gathering was over. Goldenpaw padded over to Lionpaw, just before saying goodbye to her newly made friends. Both cats turned to the departing Thunderclan cats. The cats padded back through the forest towards the camp.

"What did you think of the gathering?" Goldenpaw asked her brother as the entered the camp through the gorse tunnel.

"It was great! Except when Shadowclan and Riverclan started to fight." Lionpaw meowed with excitement.

"Did you meet any other apprentices?" She asked.

"Yah. But the Shadowclan apprentice I met was a grouch." Lionpaw said in annoyance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Goldenpaw awoke the next morning. She yawned. Her brother had already woken up. She padded out of the den. Lionpaw was near the fresh-kill pile eating a mouse. Her belly growled in hunger as she padded towards it. Goldenpaw chose a scrawny vole from the pile. As she headed towards her brother, she could feel a pair of eyes burning into her fur. She gazed around the clearing, only to see that the pair of eyes belonged to Tigerpaw. _Does he like me? What am I thinking! He's the biggest brute ever! _she thought to herself.

She settled down next to Lionpaw. He was looking at her with a teasing look.

"Tigerpaw likes you." Lionpaw teased.

"No he doesn't! What makes you say that?" She knew perfectly well that he liked her. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Oh come on! Even a blind badger could tell you that he likes you. The way he looks at you. The way he always goes nervous when he's around you." He paused.

"Admit it, you like him to!" He said after a while.

"No I don't!" _Yes I do! Well, maybe just a little, _She thought to herself. He was handsome, strong, he seemed caring when he needed to.

"Yes you do!" Lionpaw meowed.

"Ugh. I'm going to see if Darkkit is alright." Goldenpaw shrugged. Clearly getting angry at her brother.

Goldenpaw padded to the nursery. Dappletail was asleep. Normally Darkkit would be asleep next to her belly, but he wasn't there. Goldenpaw searched the whole nursery, but no Darkkit. She woke up Dappletail and asked her if she had seen the kit. But she had been asleep the whole morning.

Goldenpaw raced around the camp searching everywhere for the dark-furred kit. No one had seen him. Sunstar sent out a searching party to find the young kit. Goldenpaw went to the gorse tunnel to look for the slightest trace or scent of the kit. After what seemed like moons for Goldenpaw, she picked up a scent. It lead to the burial ground behind the camp. Grief welled up inside Goldenpaw's chest at the sight. Darkkit was sitting next to his mothers grave, his head placed on the grave. Crying. The kit was grieving for his mother. As an only kit it must be even harder to lose such a loved one at such a young age.

"Darkkit. Why did you leave camp like that?" She asked the kit quietly. Laying down next to him, wrapping her tail around him.

"I want my mother back. I have no one. Thrushfur's kits are to young to play with and all Dappletail does is sleep." The kit sobbed.

"I'm still here for you. Come back to camp. Everyone's worried sick about you."She told the kit.

"Come." Goldenpaw said soothingly. Helping the kit up. And flanking him back to the camp.

**So this is the long awaited Gathering chapter. I know it sucks BIG time, but oh well. An Goldenpaw LIKES Tigerpaw! That is soo cute! Also, I guess something tragic must've happened in Darkstripes life to make him go all 'I hate Thunderclan' n stuff. All reviewers get Deadpaw, Tornpaw, Dawnpaw, and Leopardpaw plushies!!**


	9. Kits and Final Assessments

**Kits and Final Assessments**

As soon as Goldenpaw and Darkkit entered the camp through the gorse tunnel, cats came streaming out of the dens at the sight of them. Mews of relief spread through the crowd for Darkkit's well-being. Goldenpaw padded to the nursery followed by the dark tabby kit. Thrushfur immediately ran over to him, covering him with licks like he was her own kit.

"Darkkit! I'm so glad your alright!" Thrushfur purred.

"I'm fine." The kit meowed quietly starting a gentle fit of sobs. He pressed up to the queen and padded with her back to their nest.

Thrushfur formed the words _he'll be fine _whilst casting a grateful glance at Goldenpaw. She nodded back at the queen and padded out of the nursery. She paced swiftly to the Apprentice den, hoping to get at least some sleep. She'd had a long day, the gathering, Darkkit's disappearance... Goldenpaw yawned as she lay down in her bed of moss. She felt as if she could sleep for at the least a few days. _I'll fetch some fresh bedding tomorrow _she thought quickly before falling into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**(This is three moons after the Darkkit incident)**_

Goldenpaw awoke the next dawn, to the first rays of sunlight entering the apprentice den. Stretching, she padded out of the den. As soon as she lay down in a nice patch of sunlight, Goldenpaw noticed stirring coming from behind the nursery. She padded closer only to find the the warrior Bluefur coming from behind the den. When the warrior noticed the apprentice she quickly nodded a greeting to Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw had noticed the blue warrior coming from behind the den more than once now. _She might just have to do dirt around this time every dawn_ Goldenpaw thought to herself. Lionpaw and her were due to receive their warrior names any time now. The were keen learners and could hunt and fight just as good as any warrior at this stage in their life.

After a few minutes, Goldenpaw could hear a rustling sound coming from the apprentice den. She saw her brother's golden head peaking out of the den until he came out completely. Lionpaw's appearance had changed drastically ever-since they became apprentices. He went from a lean average sized apprentice, to a massive, well-muscled warrior-to-be. As he trotted over to his sister, Goldenpaw noticed that he was almost twice her size! Lionpaw gave his sister an affectionate lick between her ears, before settling down under the warm rays of the sun next to his sister.

"You've really grown a lot Lionpaw." Goldenpaw told her brother in awe.

"Um... thanks... I guess." Lionpaw meowed. Looking extremely confused.

"Come on Lionpaw, you've got to admit. You've become _huge_!" She said excitedly."I remember that almost four moons ago you were this average sized apprentice, but look at you now! You've become almost as big as Thisleclaw! And he's _ginormous!_" Goldenpaw almost yelled.

Lionpaw cuffed Goldenpaw gently over her head."You're really the best Goldenpaw. I don't know what I'd do without you." He nuzzled her cheek.

"Whoa! Who said _I_ was going anywhere!" Goldenpaw yowled playfully.

"Since when did you become funny." He said with fake astonishment.

"Oh, be quiet you mouse-brain." She laughed.

The two siblings sat in they're sunny patch sharing tongues until sunhigh. When Goldenpaw was called away by her friend Leafwhisker. She bounded over to the warrior with swift paces. Leafwhisker had just come out of the medicine cat den. _I hope there's nothing wrong with her _Goldenpaw couldn't help thinking anxiously. But as she neared her friend, she could see a smile stretched on her face almost to her ears.

"What's gotten you in such a happy mood?" Goldenpaw asked her friend. Curiosity prickling in her belly.

"I... you know... I... I'm..." Leafwhisker stuttered, clearly to happy to speak.

"I'm not going to be waiting until I'm an elder you know." She meowed.

"Give... me... just a... second..." Leafwhisker breathed in, and back out until she could speak properly again."I just came back from speaking with Featherwhiskers, and he said that I'm due to be expecting kits in about a moons time!" Leafwhisker meowed with joy.

Now that Goldenpaw looked very closely, her friend did seem very plump."I'm so glad for you Leafwhisker! You've wanted kits ever-since you were an apprentice! Who's the father? Is it Redtail?" Goldenpaw threw all these questions at her that Leafwhisker almost couldn't keep up with her.

"Yes. It's Redtail. Oh, I can't wait to tell him! He'll be so hap-" Leafwhisker was cut off by Goldenpaw.

"Then go tell him right now!" She yowled.

Leafwhisker bounded away after yowling a quick goodbye. Goldenpaw found her mentor across the clearing speaking with Sunstar. Goldenpaw trotted over, just in case he would want to train her today.

"Hi Goldenpaw. I was just going to come look for you." Tawnyspots told her."Go fetch your brother and Tigerpaw. Tell them it's time for your _final _assessment."

**Adore me for the cliffhanger! Okay, so this chapter isn't as long as the others but the next one will be! I would imagine that apprentices become warriors around their tenth moon or so. Also, if someone could enlighten me on who Ravenpaw's mother is.3 And yes! Sandstorm's mother ISS expecting kits. But not Sandstorm just yet. I would imagine they had a previous litter of kits. What happens to them... who knows read, REVIEW and then find out!! All reviewers receive Leafwhisker and Lionpaw plushies!!**


	10. Attacks and Warrior Ceremonies

**Attacks and Warrior Ceremonies**

Goldenpaw could hardly suppress a purr of joy when Tawnyspots shared with her this delightful news. After meowing a quick _thank you, _she raced off to find Tigerpaw and her brother. She found Lionpaw near the nursery, speaking with Leafwhisker. By the look of glee on his face, Leafwhisker must have told him the news about Redtail and her kits.

Goldenpaw decided she would find Tigerpaw first, but as she searched and searched, the apprentice wasn't in the camp. _I'll go out and look for him_ she decided. Goldenpaw padded to the gorse tunnel, instantly picking up a scent of Tigerpaw and _Thistleclaw_? Tigerpaw hadn't told them he would be training today, not if Tawnyspots mentioned their warrior assessment to his mentor.

The scent trail of the two cats led towards the owl tree. _Why in the name of Starclan would they go there? _Goldenpaw followed the trail until she was close enough to the two cats to hear them speaking. Thistleclaw was clearly commanding Tigerpaw to do something against his will because the tabby apprentice had a look of fear written across his face.

"... it's for your own good." Goldenpaw could hear the large tabby warrior say.

"I'm sorry Thistleclaw but I can't do something like that!" The apprentice yowled.

"You will listen to what _I _tell you! If not, I will make sure you do!," Thistleclaw snarled at the young cat."Because you will have to watch your back until you obey _my_ command!"

Goldenpaw sped away until she was well away from the owl tree. She hadn't a clue what Thistleclaw could have been talking about and she didn't want to find out. Goldenpaw sped back to the camp. As soon as she was in the clearing, she lay down; her brother would have to be told by Tawnyspots that they were having their assessment today. Not a few moments after she had lay down, Tigerpaw came crashing into the clearing. His lack of focus caused him to run straight into Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw gave out a squeak of surprise, only did she start to worry about the dark tabby apprentice until she saw a nasty cut above his left eye.

"Tigerpaw! What happened to your eye!" Goldenpaw exclaimed.

"No... nothing happened. I just got caught by a branch thats all." Tigerpaw rapidly meowed.

"Why don't you go see Featherwhiskers?He could help you." She said in comfort.

"I don't need his help!" Tigerpaw snapped at her. Clearly annoyed and in pain.

"Fine! We have to go meet Tawnyspots, were having our final assessment." Goldenpaw meowed, hurt by his disapproval of her kindness.

Tigerpaw must have seen the hurt in her eyes, because he soon meowed to her,"I'm sorry, I'm just... a bit... well, I'm sorry." He meowed to her, touching his nose to her cheek.

Goldenpaw was amazed by his unexpected gesture of kindness. Thistleclaw must have had something to do with the hurt apprentice. She shook of the feeling as her mentor padded over to her, Lionpaw at his side.

"All right you three. This is your final assessment. I'll send you all hunting in a different area, I would have you fight against each other for a bit at the sandy hollow but I've heard from your mentors that you're doing excellent." Tawnyspots meowed to them.

He turned away and padded through the gorse tunnel into the ravine, followed by the three apprentices. As they reached the top of the ravine, they stopped.

"Lionpaw, you can hunt near the Sunningrocks. Tigerpaw, you go near Snakerocks, and Goldenpaw, you go near Tallpines. I expect you three to be back before sundown. Now good luck and off you go!" He ordered them.

As soon as they got the word, the apprentices raced into the forest to their assigned areas. Instantly, Goldenpaw detected a small mouse gnawing on a nut. She stealthily crept towards the tiny creature. Remembering all she had been taught by both Dappletail and Tawnyspots, she crept forward until she was just a tail-lenght form the mouse, and sprang, instantly killing the prey. She buried the mouse near a tree, before padding back out into the forest.

As she reached to lining of twoleg houses standing in the distance, Goldenpaw had already caught two mice, two juicy voles and a thrush. But as she went onwards she could scent a strange but faintly familiar smell. _Fox!_ And it was heading towards Snakerocks. _That's where Tigerpaw is hunting! _Goldenpaw ran into the forest until the big grey shapes of Snakerocks were in sight.

Then suddenly, she heard and earsplitting yowl coming from that direction; and it sounded like Tigerpaw! Goldenpaw sped to the Snakerocks. Instantly she could see Tigerpaw fighting with a large fox. It's ugly muzzle scarred and drawn back into a snarl. Tigerpaw's front left paw was being held up and was bleeding very hard.

Goldenpaw sprang onto the fox, gripping onto it's back. But the fox was not fool. It turned himself over, crushing Goldenpaw under it's weight. Goldenpaw remembered a trick she had learnt from her mentor, to stay still and let the attacker think you have given up. So she lay limp. As the fox noticed she had given up, it turned back to Tigerpaw. Goldenpaw took advantage of it's lack of attention and barreled herself into the fox. The fox was too strong for her fight on her own. Just as she started giving up, a yowl sounded from behind her. _Lionpaw! _Her brother must have heard Tigerpaw's cry of pain. The large apprentice easily jumped onto the fox, giving it a deep cut across its flank, landing back on the ground. Then, Lionpaw turned around and gripping onto the fox pushing it onto the forest floor. The fox had no chance of surviving now. It had been weakened by Goldenpaw's previous attacks, and now the gash Lionpaw had given it had drained most of its strength. Lionpaw simply brought his jaws to his neck, tearing out its throat.

Goldenpaw sprang up running over to Tigerpaw. His wound still hadn't stopped bleeding and he looked pale and feverish.

"Lionpaw! Help me take Tigerpaw back to camp!" She yowled to her brother. Lionpaw had a few nasty bites on his shoulder, but nothing as serious as Tigerpaw's paw.

"He's gotten you good Tigerpaw. What happened." Lionpaw asked his friend.

"I don't know, the fox just jumped at me when I was stalking a mouse. I could've gotten that piece of foxdung if I'd heard it sooner." Tigerpaw snarled, but it instantly turned into a whimper of pain as his paw accidentally touched the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The trio reached the ravine just after sundown. Tawnyspots was waiting for them just at the edge. The deputy raced over to the apprentices as he saw them supporting the injured Tigerpaw.

"What happened?!" His meow was filled with dread.

"A fox attacked Tigerpaw at Snakerocks. If Lionpaw and I hadn't heard his meow, he could have been killed!" Goldenpaw panted.

"Did the fox get away?" Tawnyspots asked.

"No, I killed it when it became too weak to continue fighting." Lionpaw told the Thunderclan deputy.

"Come along, we'll get Tigerpaw to see Featherwhiskers and then tomorrow I can send some warriors out to fetch your fresh-kill," Tawnyspots meowed calmly."I'll ask Sunstar if we can have you," He gestured with her tail at Goldenpaw,"And Lionpaw's warrior ceremony."

Goldenpaw couldn't have been happier. She was finally going to be made a warrior! _What about Tigerpaw? _she thought.

"Isn't Tigerpaw going to be made a warrior as well?" Goldenpaw asked. Concern spreading through her body.

Tawnyspots looked warmly at her,"He'll be made a warrior as soon as his paw has fully healed."

She looked at Tigerpaw. He had looked slightly crestfallen at the fact that two younger cats would be made warriors before him; but his face had lit up when Tawnyspots mentioned he would become a warrior too.

The cats walked into the camp. The were greeted by mews of concern and surprise. Tawnyspots called to the warrior Bluefur to help the wounded apprentice to the medicine cat den. Lionpaw and Goldenpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and Goldenpaw took them both a big juicy rabbit. The two apprentices walked over to their customary spot next to the apprentice den, gulping down the prey in ravenous bites. After sharing tongues with her brother, Goldenpaw realized it was already moonhigh. _We must have been sitting here for quite a while then_ she concluded.

Only a few moments later, Sunstar came out of his den and jumped onto highrock. He gave a loud call for his clan to gather beneath them.

"Cats of Thunderclan, we gather here tonight to honor two brave apprentices. They have saved their den-mate and their clan from a fox during their assessment, and we will honor them now by giving them their warrior names. Unfortunately, Tigerpaw cannot be here with us today because he has injured his paw, therefore, he will have his ceremony when he is has fully recovered." Sunstar told his clan.

"Lionpaw and Goldenpaw, please come forth." He called to the two apprentices.

Goldenpaw's whiskers were quivering with joy as she stepped forth to stand before her leader.

"I Sunstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He yowled.

"Lionpaw and Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even with the cost of your life."

The two apprentices chorused,"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I hereby give you your warrior names. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionheart. Starclan honors your courage and forethought, and we welcome you as full warrior of Thunderclan."

Sunstar padded forward and rested his head on Lionheart's head, as the warrior in return licked his shoulder. Lionheart padded back into the crowd to watch his sister's naming.

"Goldenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Goldenflower. Starclan honors your caring and compassion, and we welcome you as full warrior of Thunderclan." Sunstar yowled.

Yet again Sunstar stepped forward to rest his head on her shoulder. She then respectfully licked his shoulder in return, and padded into the crown to sit next to Lionheart.

"As is clan tradition, you will sit silent vigil until dawn. One of the warriors will come tell you when you can speak again." Sunstar said before jumping off the rock and padding back into his den.

Yowls of congratulation spread through the camp as the newly named warriors trotted to the camp entrance; laying down to hold their vigil and protect their camp.

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!! This took me quite some time to write really. I put in the whole Thistleclaw thing because I don't imagine Tigerpaw would have done something on his own. Also, I added the fox attack because in the first book it says that Lionheart was a warrior before Tigerclaw. So I had to make it link. Hope you guys like! Read and Review! All that review get an injured Tigerpaw plushie!!**


	11. Suspicion

**Suspicion **

When Goldenflower woke up the next day it was still dark. Sunlight had not yet penetrated the black sky. She had fallen in a light sleep while she was on her vigil. Goldenflower took a while to adjust to the fact that she was now a full Thunderclan warrior.

She just lay there, wondering what her new position within the clan would bring her. In her mind she knew that she would never be able to become a fully active warrior. _It's not what I want, _she thought to herself, _I want a mate who will love me more than anything and a whole bunch of kits_. From the beginning she knew that fighting was nothing for her. Goldenflower enjoyed it while it was still for training, but a real battle was not cut out for her. _Why am I thinking about this anyway? This is long way away, when it comes to a battle I will fight with all the knowledge and power I have! _She growled to herself.

Suddenly, Goldenflower could hear rustling of the ferns near the nursery. She would have yowled that there was an intruder, if the scent of Thunderclan hadn't wavered though her scent glands. _Who would be out this late?_ Before long, the sleek blue-gray, body of the warrior Bluefur came from behind the nursery. The warrior was highly respected within the clan, not only for her skill and courage, but also for her outstanding sense of leadership. But why would such a great warrior be out this late sneaking around the camp in the first place. Bluefur had a look of worry and cautiousness on her silver-tinged muzzle. And what worried Goldenflower the most, was that she could detect the faintest smell of an enemy clan. _Riverclan! _She immediately recognized the scent of fish and water. Why would Bluefur carry the scent of Riverclan on her? After the blue warrior had entered the warrior den cautiously, Goldenflower shrugged away her suspicions of the warrior and went back to laying around, thinking about how her life would be from now on.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When the first lights of dawn spread across the sky, her former mentor Tawnyspots padded over to the newly named warriors.

"Good morning. Goldenflower, Lionheart." He nodded at the warriors. "You may speak now, your vigil is over."

"Thank you so much. I thought this vigil would never end!" Lionheart shouted out.

Tawnyspots smiled at the young warriors comment."You two, go to the warrior den and get some rest. You must be very tired."

"We are. Thanks." Goldenflower nodded at the older warrior as he walked away over to the leaders den.

"Come on! I feel like I can sleep through leafbare!" Lionheart said as he sped off to the den.

Goldenflower followed him as fast as she could. _When he's done there, there will be no space left for me to make a nest!_ The thought flashed through her mind. If she did leave that lump of fur to do what he wanted, _no _warrior would be able to sleep! She did, to her great surprise find a comfortable nest right next to her brother. Lying down in it she fell into a deep slumber in no time.

**I'M ALIVE!! I know I haven't been active AT ALL, but I moved back to my home country this summer and I've been busy with school ever since. I know this chapter isn't much, but it's kinda supposed to be like a filler upper. After this chapter things should be getting more interesting.^_^**


	12. An Inconvenient Ceremony

**An Inconvenient Ceremony**

It had been a moon since Goldenflower and Lionheart had finally become warriors. During that time, Tigerclaw had received his warrior name a couple of days after them, since his wounds had healed completely. Leaf-fall had almost completely taken over the forest, and with it had been the arrival of four kits, Willowkit, Spottedkit, Longkit, and Frostkit. So far, Thunderclan had had no trouble from rival clans or other possible threats. All was well but it seemed as though this Leafbare would be a tough one.

Goldenflower lay on her usual spot near the nursery on a sunny Leaf-fall morning, when all of a sudden a dark brown bundle of fur crashed into her. Darkkit stood there, his eyes wide and full of joy.

"Guess what!" He yowled, panting.

"What?" Goldenflower asked, seemingly confused. She already knew what Darkkit was so exited about. Thrushfur had told her a few days ago that Darkkit would be becoming an apprentice in only a matter of days, since he was almost six moons old.

"Come on! You've got to guess!" The young cat insisted.

"Lets see... you sat on one of the newborn kits?" Goldenflower joked. She knew that Darkkit enjoyed playing and in a cute way tormenting the little things, but she just wanted to play dumb and let him tell her the good news himself.

Darkkit thought about what she said for a moment,"Yes... I mean no... I mean, hey!" He shouted when he figured out what she'd said. "Goldenflower! I'm going to be an apprentice!" He finally said. "Sunstar is making me one just before sunhigh!"

"Well thats great Darkkit!" She said as she walked away to continue with her daily activities.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Goldenflower returned from a hunting patrol just before Sunstar called for the clan to gather beneath highrock. She knew it was the moment Darkkit would become an apprentice. Ever since the death of his mother, he had been very impatient about his apprentice ceremony. She could understand him, not wanting to stay in the same den his mother had raised, and ultimately died in. The young cat sat in front of Thrushfur, his thick brown fur neatly groomed. The kit quivered when Sunstar called him forth.

"Cats of Thunderclan! We gather here today to name this kit into an apprentice. He has reached his sixth moon, and according to clan tradition he will now be made an apprentice." Sunstar yowled and looked down upon Darkkit with pride.

"Lionkit," Goldenflower could see the Darkkit's ears per as the leader called his name,"please come forward."

The kit stepped forward to sit in front of the great orange tabby. "You have reached your sixth moon and can now be made apprentice. Darkkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Darkpaw. Tigerclaw, you are a young and able warrior, teach all you have learned from Thistleclaw onto young Darkpaw to make him into a strong warrior. " As Sunstar finished his speech, Darkpaw stepped forth to touch noses with his new mentor. Goldenflower could see a flash of unease in Darkpaw's eyes as he touched noses with the massive warrior. As they withdrew back into the crow, the clan chanted the newly made apprentices' name.

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw! Darkpaw!" The clan cheered.

Goldenflower looked to her left, her brother was standing next to her. His face carried a frozen look of confusion and anger. As the clan went back to their normal routines, Lionheart finally spoke.

"I can't believe it. I've been a warrior for almost two moons now and he," He paused for a moment to clear his throat," gets an apprentice hardly a moon after he recovered and got made a warrior!"

She could understand what her brother must be feeling and going through right now. She was looking forward to getting an apprentice too, but instead a more inexperienced warrior than her brother and herself got one. Goldenflower knew that Tigerclaw deserved an apprentice just as much as they did, but he'd hardly had time to settle in to becoming a proper warrior first.

"You'll get one soon. Sunstar would be a mousebrain if he didn't give you an apprentice. You deserve it too and you know it!" She laughed. "You know that there are quite a few kits in the nursery, chances a very big that you'll be getting one of them as your apprentice when they become six moons old. Just don't worry about it too much." Goldenflower comforted her brother.

Lionheart smiled weakly and then sighed."I'm going to hunt for a little while. I'll be back before sundown." He gave her a quick lick on her ear, turned around, and headed towards the gorse tunnel.

**Yes I am alive, I've just been so busy with school that I've had absolutely no time to work on my stories. I know that Tigerclaw got his apprentice before Lionheart and Goldenflower, but Darkpaw needed a mentor and according to the warrior books, Tigerclaw was his mentor. So I just needed it to fit and be correct. I'll update again if I get at least five reviews and if I can find the time.^^**

**xxxScarflower**


	13. Miracles of Life

**Miracles of Life**

A terrifying shriek sounded through the Thunderclan camp during the dead of night. All the warriors raced out of the warriors den but when they entered the clearing, there were no rival clans or any signs of danger to be found. Confused they murmured and looked around. A few moments later, another shriek echoed through the camp, this time, a terrified Dappletail ran out of the nursery into the medicine cat den. Only seconds later, Featherwhisker ran out of the den like a mad rabbit with all kinds of herbs in his mouth. When Dappletail had calmed down a bit, she informed the warriors of what was happening.

"Hazelface... is giving... birth." She told them through pants.

The second Patchpelt heard this, the black and white tom sped to the nursery. Goldenflower stood in the clearing next her brother. She glanced at him.

"I'm going in there too. Just to see if Featherwhisker needs any help." Not waiting for her brother to reply, she trotted towards the nursery.

Inside the nursery there was chaos. There was blood all over the floor, and the medicine cat was starting to panic. Featherwhisker was desperately trying to calm Hazelface down. The light brown tabby was yowling because of the pain the birthing caused her. Featherwhisker called her over.

"Help me calm her down, and whatever you do, make sure she does _not _push yet." Featherwhisker told her. In a whisper he also said,"One of the kits in in breech position."

Goldenflower looked at him quizzically. "The kit has flipped over. If Hazelface pushes the kits hindquarters will come first and it might suffocate. I'll have to flip it back to its original position first."

"Hazelface, this is going to hurt. I have to push to get your kits into a safe position." Turning to Goldenflower he told her,"Keep her calm, we cant afford to lose her or the kits."

Goldenflower nodded. She didn't like this situation but she knew that the experienced medicine cat could handle. The other queens where busy comforting and calming Hazelface down, when Featherwhisker pushed. The queen let out an agonizing yowl of pain. Patchpelt had already been sent out of the nursery because he couldn't handle the stress.

"It's going to be fine Hazelface, just don't push yet." She quietly told the queen.

"But it hurts so much..." The queen cried."I have to push, I need them to come out."

"No, not yet! Featherwhisker will be done in no time. Just try..." Before Goldenflower could finish her sentence, Featherwhisker told them he had gotten the kit right.

"Ok Hazelface, push!" He told the queen.

Hazelface only needed to push once and a small kit appeared. Featherwhisker yowled at Goldenflower to lick the kit dry. He said one more kit had to be born. A few minutes later, another tiny kit appeared. Featherwhisker licked the kit dry, and once they were done they were put at their mothers belly.

Goldenflower stared at them in awe. They were absolutely adorable. "Hazelface, your kits are beautiful!" She told the queen. When Patchpelt was allowed back into the den he looked at his kits and his mate with undying affection.

"What are you going to name..." Goldenflower was interrupted by a cry from Dawnfur.

"My kits... they're coming too..." She yelled.

Luckily, Featherwhisker was still in the den and had enough herbs with him for the other birthing queen. Dawnfur yowled as contractions hit her. Only moments later one little kit was born. Featherwhisker instantly started licking the kit dry and then gave her to her mother.

"Wow! Two queens birthing on the same night, that really is something special." Featherwhisker told the tired queens.

As Goldenflower thought about it, she'd never heard of two queens birthing on the same night. The additional kits meant there would be future warriors faster.

Goldenflower looked from Hazelface's kits to Dawnfur's,"What will all the kits be named?"

Hazelface and Patchpelt answered first,"The pale tabby tom-kit with the dark black stripes will be named Longkit and the beautiful white she-kit will be named Frostkit."

"Those are beautiful names Hazelface!" She told the queen and her mate. She found it unusual that there was a white she-kit in the litter but then she remembered that Hazelface's mother had been a white she-cat. By the time she was finished with the queen she turned to Dawnfur. Surprise hit her when she saw her previous mentor, Tawnyspots, there with her. _He must be the father_ she thought to herself.

"What is her name?" Goldenflower asked.

"We named her Brindlekit" Tawnyspots replied. Brindlekit was a beautiful tabby she-kit.

"What a lovely name." She told them.

After having a last good look at the kits she exited the nursery. Tomorrow would be a long day and she still had quite a bit of sleep to catch up. _At least the clan has more future warriors now._

**OMFG!! How long has it been since I last updated?! I guess almost a YEAR!! Well here's the next chapter. I needed those kits to be born now because they're all about the same age and I need it all the be correct. I hope you guys like this chapter. I will update once I get more than FIVE reviews!!**


End file.
